<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Little Thing by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474560">Every Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo wants to go use the toilet before a show, but George has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beatles Omorashi [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You two better stay right here. I’m going to find Paul and John, because I don’t know where the hell they went and we’re on in fifteen.” Brian eyed George and Ringo as he spoke. “If you leave this room, I will not be happy with you at all.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ringo nodded, and Brian left the room in search of John and Paul, and Ringo was suddenly aware of the dull ache in his abdomen. He never wanted to start a show with a full bladder after what happened the last time. He got up, walking towards the door.</p><p>“Hey!” George looked at him. “Where do you think you’re going? Brian said to stay here.”</p><p>“I’m going to the toilet. Do you have a problem with that?”</p><p>“Yes, actually,” George said, looking him up and down.</p><p>“Well, too bad.”</p><p>“Wait! Richie, you’re gonna get in trouble!” </p><p>Ringo squinted his eyes. “He can’t get mad at me for going for a piss.” George ignored what he said and got up to pull Ringo away from the door. “What are you doing?”</p><p>George pushed back onto the couch, and Ringo’s eyes widened when he saw the lust in the guitarist’s eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Christ. George, you can’t be serious. We’re about to go on stage.”</p><p>“Then we better make it quick.”</p><p>George sat on top of him, pressing himself down onto Ringo and pressing their lips together. “God, Geo. You really better make this quick.”</p><p>Then, George put one of his hands over Ringo’s bladder and started to press into it with just enough force to get Ringo to squirm. The drummer’s eyes widened.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ringo asked, not having any clue that George was ever into this. Why hadn’t he said so before? But he didn’t push George off when he continued to put more and more pressure into him. He gasped when he could feel a small amount of urine leak out of him, and George looked down quickly to see the small wet spot.</p><p>“Richie, you… you really do have to…”</p><p>“Fucking… yes, of course I bloody do.”</p><p>George smiled and pressed down harder until Ringo looked him dead in the eye, fear evident in his own. “Richie…” he moaned, putting both hands down on his bladder and pressing harder than he had before. Ringo felt an tingly sensation run through him, and suddenly, he let go.</p><p>His pleasure got the best of his judgement as his hot urine shot out of him. George got up to watch it happen, taking a few steps back when the pale yellow puddle around him grew bigger and bigger.</p><p>Ringo sighed deeply and closed his eyes, throwing his head back onto the headrest of the couch, feeling as it ran down his legs, soaking his pants. Halfway through, though, he realised where he was. In the dressing room, right before a show. Brian was about to walk in the door with John and Paul, and he was going to be sitting here in a puddle of his own piss.</p><p>The stream finally slowed down just in time for Brian to walk in with John and Paul, like he’d said before. He got up fast from the couch and put a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Ringo… what in God’s name…” Ringo felt his face blush, red covering from ear to ear as he looked down at his pants. He would’ve started to sob if it wasn’t for George speaking up.</p><p>“Er, you said we couldn’t leave,” George defended him.</p><p>“You could’ve gone to the bloody loo. Christ. What are you gonna do now? We’re on in ten minutes, and you’ve ruined your suit.”</p><p>Ringo felt tears prick his eyes. As much fun as he’d had with George, he couldn’t help the fact that he was embarrassed about wetting himself. And now Brian, John, and Paul could see, too.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, and Brian felt just a bit of sympthay inside himself. He smiled sadly at the drummer.</p><p>“God, it’s fine. Just… stay here while I find you something else to put on.” </p><p>When Brian left, Paul raised an eyebrow. “God, Richie. I sure hope he finds you a new suit. That’d be humiliating.” A smirk crept across the bassist’s face, and George got angry.</p><p>Ringo blushed, but George stepped in. “Sod off, Paul.” He then went over to Ringo and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Brian ran back in, holding a pair of black pants, which didn’t match the grey suit Ringo had on. “It’ll have to do, Rich. Sorry I didn’t make it clear you could actually leave for the toilet.” Ringo said nothing as he took the pants and started to pull his own off, getting down to the soaked underwear.</p><p>“You didn’t happen to find underwear, did you?” he said sadly.</p><p>“No. Do you think you’ll be fine until the end of the show?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” Ringo sighed as he pulled the black pants over his completely naked bottom half, and everyone averted their eyes except George, who just smirked.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>After the show, George and Ringo were together in the dressing room, and George got close to him.</p><p>“Sorry about earlier. Didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of everyone like that.” He put a hand on Ringo’s face to make him look at him, and when he did, he saw that Ringo no longer looked as sad as he had before the show.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish.” George saw the ends of Ringo’s mouth curl up, prompting him to jump on top of Ringo that very second, leaning down for a passionate kiss.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry you’re not wearing any underwear.” He ground into Ringo, and the drummer gasped in pleasure, kissing him back.</p><p>“And I’m sorry that I locked the door when we came in here.”</p><p>George looked up to see that the door was, in fact, locked. He laughed, running a finger up Ringo’s chest. “I love you so much, Richie.”</p><p>“Love you too, George.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>